


if rest would be a place, it would be by your side

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, buko pie, jeonghan is just so inlove
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Paano nga ba lilinawin ang mga bagay na hindi naman pinaguusapan? Paano mo aayusin kung hindi mo naman malaman kung ano ba ang dapat ayusin? Paano kung hindi na kayo sigurado at gusto niyo na lang magpahinga? Puno na lang ng takot si Jeonghan baka matatapos na ang meron sa kanila ni Joshua.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI164  
>  **OPM:** Maybe the Night - Ben&Ben  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** henlloo! i was really nervous when i wrote this. i hope you will enjoy reading this and enjoy the characters i've made up. salamat dahil babasahin mo ito. enjoy!!

_like a lullaby_

_singing softly_

_you are mine, oh mine_

Naramdaman na lang ni Jeonghan na may mga luha na pala na tumutulo sa kanyang mga mata kaya napatigil ang panununuod niya sa video mula sa laptop na nakapatong sa kanyang mga hita. Agad niyang pinunasan ang mga gilid ng kanyang mga mata at itinabi ang laptop.

Napatingin siya sa orasan kaya dali-daling tumayo ito at naglakad papuntang kusina. Hindi siya mayaman sa oras kaya i-reresched niya na lang yung pagbagsak ulit ng luha niya.

Habang naghahanda ng kakainin para sa kanyang nobyo, hindi maalis-alis sa iisip ni Jeonghan ang laman ng video na kakapanuod lang. Lahat ng magagandang alaala'y biglang nagsusulputan kasabay ng pag-hum niya sa tono ng kantang inialay sa kanya noon gabi-gabi.

_moon has never glowed this color_

_hearts have never been this close_

_i’ve never been more certain_

_i will love you 'til we’re old_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Han, bilis na kasi." Hila-hila ni Joshua ang kamay niya na halatang hindi mapakali at madaling-madali dahil nakatutok lang siya sa relo niya lang.

"Teka lang, ano ba kasing mer-" Hindi niya matuloy ang sinasabi nang kinuha na ni Joshua ang kanyang kamay at bag, halatang hindi na talaga makapaghihintay.

Sa higpit ng hawak ni Joshua sa braso ni Jeonghan ay hindi na siya nag-isip na pumiglas kaya hinayaan niya na lang din ang sarili na sumunod at tumakbo.

Halos magkakapalitan na ng mukha ang mga tao sa sikip ng kalsadang dinadaanan nila. Nanakit na rin ang balikat ni Jeonghan sa kakabangga sa mga ‘to para lang mapatabi sila.

Hawak-hawak padin ni Joshua ang kanyang braso para gabayan ang nasa likod niya at niililingon-lingon si Jeonghan para tignan kung ano ba yung iniigay nito.

"Ah!"

"Bwiset!"

"Tabi!"

"Arghhh! Bulag ka ba?!?!?!"

Iritable na 'to. Ngumingisi na lang si Joshua habang naririnig niya si Jeonghan na tinatarayan ang bawat makakabunggo nilang mga tao.

"Fuck. Last trip na raw 'tong bus. Bagal mo kasi tumakbo!" Hinawi ni Joshua ang kanyang buhok para mailabas ang kanyang pagkadismaya.

"Wow ha? Ako pa talaga may kasalanan. Eh kung 'di ka kasi nag-cr pa. Ako pa tuloy pinagmadali mo." Tinutuwid ni Jeonghan ang kanyang damit at inaayos ang kanyang mga gamit sa bag na alam niyang naalog sa ayos ang laman nito.

"Hay. Bahala na."

Hinila na ulit ni Joshua ang braso ng kasama at saka sila sumampa papasok ng bus. Nang nakita nila ang loob ng bus, sabay na lang silang napahampas sa noo. Siksikan na sa loob at talagang ipipilit na lamang talaga ang sarili nila para makasakay.

Habang nasa biyahe ay puro "hay" at malalalim na buntong-hininga lamang ang maririnig kay Joshua. Sa sobrang siksikan ay rinig na rinig ito ni Jeonghan lalo na dahil yung mukha niya ay halos nakapatong na sa balikat ni Joshua.

Hindi na sinubukan pa ni Jeonghan kausapin si Joshua dahil hindi rin naman sila makakapag-usap nang maayos-- daan nang daan ang kundoktor para maabot ang mga bayad, may naghihilik na manong na nakaupo sa tapat nila, at may estudyanteng naka-earphones nga pero sa lakas ng volume nito ay mapapakanta ka na rin sa Ben&Ben.

Ibinalin na lang ni Jeonghan ang tingin sa umuunti-unting mga ilaw sa kalsada, senyales na paparating na sila sa probinsya. Kahit pababa na ang araw, kita kung gaano kalinis ang langit at wala masyadong mga maiitim na usok. Kapalit ng mga nagtataasan na gusali ay ang mga mayayabong na mga puno na halos maghalikan na ang mga sanga sa gitna ng kalsada.

Pinipilit niyang isipin kung ano bang okasyon ngayon para biglang umuwi si Joshua sa kanila?

_Hindi naman 'to nauwi nang Fridays at rush hour dahil inis na inis ito sa traffic at ayaw niyang nakikipagsiksikan_.

_Hindi naman birthday ni Tita ngayon or ni Lola?_

Nakilala na ni Jeonghan ang pamilya ni Joshua dahil parati silang bida sa mga kwento nito kapag kakagaling niya lang sa probinsya. Binibisita rin nilang magkakaibigan ang bahay ni Joshua kapag pagkagaling nila sa resort nila Chan. Nasaktuhan kasi na magkapareho pala ng probinsya yung dalawa at magkalapit lang din yung resort nila at bahay ni Joshua.

_Baka may bagong aso sila? Pwede?_

Tanda ni Jeonghan kung gaano ka-gusto ni Joshua na mag-alaga ulit sila ng aso sa bahay nila. _Sumalangit nawa_. Namatayan kasi ng aso si Joshua mga ilang buwan nang umalis siya sa kanila. Inuuwian niya naman yung aso niya noon kaso baka hindi kinaya yung sepanx sa amo nung nag-Maynila si Joshua.

Madalas naaalala 'yon ni Joshua sa mga asong paggala-gala sa labas ng unit nila kaya bago pa umiyak ito ay magyayaya na agad si Jeonghan para magpasama kumain ng ihaw sa kanto.

Natapos ang biyahe nila sa bus nang sumigaw na ang kundoktor ng "San Juan!" at sumagot naman ang kasama niya ng "Para!".

Muntik nang magtaka si Jeonghan dahil hindi pa rito ang babaan kila Joshua ngunit hinayaan niya na lang ang kasama na dalhin siya nito. Tinatamad na siya mag-isip at magtanong. Wala na rin siyang lakas para makipagsagutan, naubos na ng pagtakbo, pakikipagbanggan, pakikipagtarayan, pagtayo sa bus, at pagpipigil ng hininga dahil sa halo-halong amoy ng pawis sa loob ng bus.

"Kela Chan 'to ah?" Nagsalita na rin si Jeonghan nang makita ang mga pamilyar na nipa hut at flags na sumasalubong sa kanila papasok ng resort. Pagkababa nila sa tricycle at pagkatapos magbayad ay nagtanong na siya muli nang wala siyang nakuha na sagot, "Ano meron? Bakit tayo andito?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tumunog ang pinto, indikasyon na nakauwi na pala si Joshua, sakto at kakatapos niya lang magluto. Sinalubong ito ni Jeonghan at kinuha ang mga gamit para itabi muna sa sofa.

"Nagluto pala ulit ako. I tried my mom's recipe for your favorite na sinigang." Binuksan niya ang nakatakip na pagkain sa hapag para mapakita yung inihanda niya.

"Uy, nice. Kaso kumain na kasi ako sa office, may treat si Cheol eh.”

“Ah.” Isinandal ni Jeonghan ang sarili sa katabing pader. Napagod siguro siya sa kaka-aral kanina tapos naghanap pa siya ng flash drive niya. Tapos ngayon, kakatapos niya lang magluto at kakain pala siya mag-isa.

Hindi narinig ni Joshua ang mahinang sagot ng nobyo kaya nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagsasalita. “Nakakuha kasi sila ng project, they'll design for almost 6 ata na units. Nice no?" Wala siya nakuhang reaksyon kaya tinigil niya na ang pagsasalita.

Hinila niya ang upuan para makaupo na siya at maalimpungatan si Jeonghan na nakita niyang nakatingin na lang sa sahig. Tinuro niya ang katapat niyang upuan at tinignan si Jeonghan, "Kumain ka na. Magbabaon na lang ako niyan bukas."

Hindi naman lumamig agad yung sabaw ng niluto ni Jeonghan pero bakit parang pakiramdam niya nilalamig siya. Kakabukas lang din naman nung aircon dahil nakabukas yung mga bintana kanina nung napuno yung kwarto ng mga alikabok nung naglinis siya.

Pagkatapos sumubo ng pagkain, naaalala ni Jeonghan na hindi pa pala siya sumasagot kay Joshua kaya nilunok niya agad yung kanin at nagsimulang magsalita. "Congrats pala kay Cheol. Long time no see sa kanya ha."

"Yeah, busy kasi eh and mas magiging busy pa 'yon for the next few months."

"Miss ko na barkada ha. Nagkikita parin ba kayo nung iba? Diba same street lang kayo nila Soons?"

"Hm, minsan. I reply to their messages din minsan."

“Edi nakikita mo rin si Seok?!" May halong pananabik sa boses ni Jeonghan dahil miss na miss niya na rin naman ang kanilang kaibigan.

“Chat lang.”

"Eh, si-?" Sino pa bang pwede banggitin? Wala nang maaalala si Jeonghan na kaibigan nilang may work na rin para lang magpatuloy sana yung usapan nila.

Wala na siyang maisip na pangalan at hindi niya na lang tinuloy ang sasabihin. Naglagay na lang siya ulit ng pagkain sa kanyang plato. Mapapadami pa ata siya ng kain ngayon sa inis.

Napatingin si Jeonghan sa taong nasa harapan niya at nakita ang dahilan. Ah kaya pala malamig.

Buong paguusap nila kanina ay hindi manlang siya tinignan nito. Patuloy lang sa paggamit ng phone si Joshua na nanunuod ng bago nanamang entry for Buzzfeed Unsolved.

Well, yung panunuod na lang nito yung naging libangan ni Joshua. Hindi na sila makalabas ni Jeonghan para mag-sine dahil madami pa 'tong nakatambak na plates na ipapasa. Hindi rin naman siya makanuod ng series dahil ayaw ni Jeonghan na hindi sila magsasabay manuod dahil masspoil lang siya ni Joshua sa mangyayari. Hindi rin siya makapag-marathon ng movies dahil once na nakita ni Jeonghan yung pinapanuod niya, lalabas na 'to ng kwarto at kakalimutan lahat ng deadlines niya.

"Sige na, pasok ka na sa kwarto para makapagpahinga ka."

Saka palang umangat ang ulo ni Joshua para tignan siya nang hindi manlang ata nagtagal ng isang segundo. Nalingat lang nga ata ng tingin habang patayo siya kaya dumaan sa paningin niya si Jeonghan.

Is this how comfortable they have become? Parang ni-sulyap ay hindi na kayang ibigay ni Joshua sa kanya. Dates? They can’t even do that anymore sa sobrang packed ng schedules nila pareho.

Walang salita na iniwan si Joshua nang tumayo siya at nagsimulang maglakad papuntang sala. Ngunit nang nakarating siya sa sala, napatigil siya at liningon si Jeonghan na kumakain padin sa may lamesa. "Ano 'to? Bakit makalat??"

_Wow, finally, tumingin ka rin._

"Ah, wala 'yan. Nagligpit kasi ako kanina. Hinanap ko yung luma kong flash drive. I needed it for my requirement compilation."

"Ah, okay. Kamusta na pala requirements mo?"

"I need to complete those and compile kaso even from 1st year ata gusto ipahanap sakin ng impakto na 'yon."

"Han.."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, no more delays this time."

"Okay. Make sure na pagta-tiyagaan mo na talaga si Sir."

"Matagal ko na naman siyang pinagtitiyagaan no. 'Di nga lang kasing tiyaga nung inyo..." Pahina ang boses ni Jeonghan na para bang naguguilty nanaman siya.

"Kung bakit pa naman kasi binitbit niya until 5th year natin noon yung init ng ulo sa’yo.”

Natawa si Jeonghan dahil naalala niya nanaman nung gusto na siyang batuhin ng notebook nung prof niya buti na lang umeksena si Joshua na nagkunyari na parang lumilindol daw eh totoo na pala kasi minutes after lumindol nga talaga. “Ganon talaga kapag wala kang kwenta.”

Tumatawa si Joshua habang hinagis ang sarili niya sa sofa para humiga. Pinikit na yung mata niya at tinakip ang kanyang braso saka siya nagsalita ulit. “Uhm, I hope you don't get too distracted also pala. You don't always need to cook, Han."

Napakunot ng noo si Jeonghan hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang pinupunto ni Joshua.

"You don't always need to cook. I mean, if it'll take much of your time para mag-aral and mag-review diba? You don’t have to spend too much time para sakin.”

"What??" Lumalakas na ang boses ni Jeonghan, maaaring nilakasan niya dahil mas malayo sila ngayon sa isa't isa para magkarinigan dahil nasa sofa si Joshua at nasa dining area siya.

Lampas sampung lakad lang naman ang layo pera nilakasan ulit ni Jeonghan ang boses. "Nagre-review ako. O-KAY???? You can't expect me to be in front of my books buong araw. Hindi ako katulad mo, I have short attention span kapag nagaaral so I need these."

"I'm just reminding you. I don't want you to be delayed again."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me. So, I'm also reminding you na I'm trying my best. And also, walang masama if I'll graduate later than you DIBA?"

"Are you implying something?" Tinanggal na ni Joshua ang kanang braso na kanina’y nakatakip sa mukha niya para ‘di masilaw sa ilaw sa sala.

"No, wala. I'm just reminding you also about what you told me before." Nag-play sa utak ni Jeonghan yung iyak ni Joshua sa kanya nung narinig nila na hindi makakasabay sa kanila si Jeonghan. Hawak-hawak ni Joshua ang kamay ni Jeonghan nang nakatahan na ito umiyak. _Han, you might not graduate the same time with us pero that shouldn't change your goals. It wasn’t your fault. You can have your own pace. Walang masama kung ma-delay ka._

"Okay. Then, there's nothing to argue here." Halata sa boses ni Joshua na gusto niya na lang tapusin ang usapan na 'to. Kahit siya nagsimula netong sagutan nila, alam niyang kailangan niyang magpatalo na rin agad.

Bumangon na siya sa sofa at kinuha na yung mga gamit sa may paanan niya. Napahinga na lang si Joshua nang malalim nang magsimula siyang maglakad papuntang kwarto. Hindi niya na tinignan si Jeonghan dahil baka magsalita ulit ito at lalo lang lumala ang pagtatalo nila.

Pagkapasok ni Joshua sa kwarto niya, nakita niya ang iilang gamit ni Jeonghan sa sahig na nakakalat. Naaalala niya na naghanap nga pala si Jeonghan ng gamit niya kanina kaya ngayon napatingin na lang din siya sa mga nakakahon nilang gamit.

Pagka-graduate noon ni Joshua, nagbawas na siya ng mga gamit niya dahil lumipat na rin si Jeonghan sa unit niya. Yung dating walk-in closet ni Joshua, ginawa niya na lang kwarto ni Jeonghan.

Sakto kasi na natapos na yung kontrata ni Jeonghan sa luma niyang unit, na ilang floors lang ang pagitan kay Joshua, may nakakuha agad nito bago pa nila malaman na mageextend pa pala si Jeonghan.

Dahil may work na rin naman si Joshua at para makatipid sila pareho, pina-rent na lang din ni Joshua. Well, it's a win-win situation naman since may rent na makukuha si Joshua, makakatipid si Jeonghan dahil walang mga down payments or anything yung boyfriend niya na may-ari ng unit, and syempre, they can have the time of their own anytime they want. Well, about the last one, that was before.

Pinulot ni Joshua ang isang box na kalahating nakasara. May pumukaw ng tingin niya mula sa loob nito kaya binuksan niya rin nang umupo na siya sa sahig.

" _Happy Monday Shua! Good luck for anything that you'll do for today! -Han_ "

May nakadikit ulit na sticky note sa likod nito.

" _Won't see you at lunch, kakausapin ko si Sir Pans :(. Anyways, have a great meal kahit wala yung pinakamasarap mong ulam ha? -Jeonghan pinakamasarap_ "

Napangiti si Joshua habang inaalala kung pano iniwan ni Jeonghan yung note na 'yon sa table niya na may kasama pang paborito niya na cheesy egg-desal na malamig na dahil lunch na nang nakarating si Jeonghan.

Breakfasts yung naging thing nila. Kahit na tamad na tamad lagi si Jeonghan bumangon, pinipilit niya mag-alarm ng 6:30 palang para babangon siya ng alas-otso. Things you'd do for love talaga siguro? Kahit 'di ka morning person, magiging person ka para sa isang Joshua Hong.

Si Joshua naman, pipilahan niya na agad sa Jollibee yung hot choco ni Jeonghan. Kahit hindi sila sa doon kakain, dadaan at bibili parin siya neto kahit pa may dala-dala siyang Jollibee sa loob ng Mcdo. Kahit pa ma-late siya minsan, dadaanan niya padin yung hot choco ni Jeonghan.

Napansin din ulit ni Joshua ang maliit na drawing ni Jeonghan sa gilid ng note, yung prof nila. Si Sir Pans- tinawag ni Jeonghan na 'Pans' kasi raw malapit na ito mapanot. At ang sinisisi ni Sir Pans sa pagkapanot niya raw ay si Jeonghan, walang iba.

Madami pang mga sticky notes ang nakita niya. Tinatago kasi ni Joshua yung mga ganitong bagay kasi ayaw niyang makalimot. Buti na lang, Jeonghan also kept Joshua's sticky notes for him.

_"Jeonghan panget <3 Joshua pog_i"

" _SHUa baho shoo_ "

" _Hey i love u - Shua_ "

" _bh0cz$ j0zHlUp3t l@h4mZ k3t@_ "

" _Jeonghan, focus. Good luck. Ily_."

" _Good luck, my cum laude, Mr. Hong._ "

Madami pang mga sticky notes at larawan ang nakita niya at lahat ng 'yon nagpabalik lang lahat ng alaala. _Ayokong makalimot, kaya 'tong lahat andito. Pero bakit nakalimutan kong nangyari lahat ng ‘to?_

Hindi naman nga siguro sinadya ni Joshua makalimutan kaso sa pagtabi niya ng kanilang mga alaala sa isang kahon, nasama niya ata si Jeonghan.

Kinuha ni Joshua ang isang larawan na may sulat ni Jeonghan sa baba, " _Joshuji_ ". May kaonting bura na yung sulat pero nababasa padin naman ang sulat ni Jeonghan na hindi magkakapantay at may kakapalan.

Nakatingin lang silang dalawa sa isa't isa at parehong walang emosyon na makikita sa mukha. Wala mang emosyon na lumalabas sa itsura niya pero hindi na talaga makahinga non si Joshua. Dahil sa punto na 'yon, nang nagtagpo ang mga mata nila, wala na siyang ibang marinig kundi ang tibok ng puso niya. Parang kumakalam yung sikmura niya sa kaba. Gusto niyang ialis yung tingin niya pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya magalaw yung pareho niyang kamay para abutin si Jeonghan na wala pang isang metro mula sa kanya. Natigil na lang sila nung may flash na lumitaw mula sa camera ni Minghao.

Sa punto na 'yon, naramdaman niya na na sigurado na siya.

Sa larawan na 'yon, nakaramdam ulit si Joshua pero puntong ito ay hindi na siya sigurado.

Tumayo na si Joshua at iniligpit na ulit ang kanyang mga gamit pero may iniwan siyang isa, yung film na may "Joshuji", mahinang basa ni Joshua. Tinago niya yung litrato nila sa wallet niya.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagising si Joshua sa alarm niyang unang tunog palang ay napapabangon na siya agad. Nasanay na rin siyang siya yung tagapatay ng alarm nila lalo na kapag magkasama silang natutulog ni Jeonghan.

Mabilis lang siyang magising kasi nga ayaw niya rin naman nang nalalate. Siya na lang din tagagising kay Jeonghan kasi mga limang tunog pa ng alarm bago magising ang isa.

Pagkalabas ni Joshua ng kwarto, malinis na ulit yung sala. Wala nang mga papel na nakakalat sa sofa at lamesa.

Nakaalis na siguro si Jeonghan.

Sinilip ni Joshua yung kwarto ni Jeonghan para makasigurado.

Wala na ring tao sa loob.

_Alas-siyete_. Nakita ni Joshua sa orasan.

Bago pa mag-alas-siyete ng umaga, naalis na si Jeonghan. Kahit ayaw niya yung schedule niya lalo na bigyan ka ba naman ng napakaagang klase tapos kaharap mo yung apolotical mong prof na panot, maiirita ka talaga.

Kahit anong reklamo at inis ni Jeonghan, kailangan niya yung diploma kaya pinagtiyatiyagaan niya na lang.

Pagkapasok ni Joshua sa kwarto ni Jeonghan, tumambad sa kanya ang mga tambak-tambak na reviewers, libro, papel, at mga damit na nagusot na lang kasi hindi natiklop. Parang gabi parin sa loob dahil sa nakasarang kurtina at mga nakasampay na damit. Hindi na nga ata nasisinagan ng araw 'tong kwarto dahil amoy kulob na rin.

Sa kalat ng kwarto, hindi maisip ni Joshua kung paano nakakatulog don si Jeonghan.

Sa kwarto ni Joshua sila lagi natutulog dati. Kunyari nagtitipid sila ng kuryente. Pero simula nung nagkukumpleto na si Jeonghan ng requirements at sinabay niya na yung review, nag-aaral siya sa sala o sa kwarto niya para 'di maistorbo si Joshua habang natutulog dahil alam niyang pagod din ito galing sa trabaho.

Yung dating kwarto ni Joshua na puno ng kalat dahil sa mga damit at bedsheet pati na rin unan na nahulog na mula sa kama dahil sa kung anumang trinatrabaho nila doon, ngayon napupuno na lang ng katahimikan.

Nagkakaroon na lang ng tao sa kwarto niya kapag magpapahinga na siya sa gabi. Wala na rin siyang oras para sa iba pang trabaho niya kasama ang kasintahan sa kama.

Sinimulan ni Joshua itabi ang mga papel na puro naka-binder clips na sa kapal ay pwede niya nang unanin. Inihilera niya nang maayos ang mga libro- itinayo niya at pinagsunod-sunod nang ayon sa tangkad.

Tinanggal niya na rin yung latag sa kama ni Jeonghan kaya nang pagbitbit niya sa mga ito ay naamoy niya parin si Jeonghan dahil nakakapit na ang amoy nito. Iniwan niya na ang mga ito sa washing machine para malabhan habang naghahanda siya pumasok.

"Kuya Han, finals na. Game na ba tayo?" Siniko si Jeonghan ni Chan habang naglalakad sila pauwi.

"Game na ba talaga ako?" Napangiti na lang si Jeonghan at batid na pinilit lang ito dahil sa kanyang kaba.

"Last na 'to, Kuya. Game ka na. Game na tayo! Ga-graduate na tayo!" Hinawakan ni Chan ang braso niya at kumapit nang mahigpit.

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Chan at hinigpitan ang hawak, "Game."

Pagdating ni Jeonghan sa condo, itinapon niya na agad ang sarili sa maluwag na sofa. Sa pagod niya gusto niya na lang humilata kaya pati paglakad sa kwarto ay parang kinatatamaran niya nang gawin.

Buti na lang nga bago pa umuwi si Jeonghan sa unit nila, nakakain na siya. Nagyaya kasi si Chan kumain muna para raw tuloy-tuloy aral nila pagkauwi. Pero ngayon kahit itinatak niya na sa isip niya na dapat magaaral na siya ay nasa isang oras at kalahati na ata ang nakalipas pero nasa sofa parin si Jeonghan.

Nakatitig lamang ang mga mata sa iisang bagay sa kisame, yung nakapatay na ilaw. Hindi niya na binuksan yung ilaw pagkapasok niya, nakalimutan niya na dahil ang unang naisip niya na lang pagkadating ay ang humiga.

Ang tanging nagbibigay liwanag sa paligid niya ay ang mga ilaw mula sa iba pang buildings at ang sinag ng buwan. Wala man mismo ang buwan at mga bituin ngayon sa harapan niya dahil natatakpan sila ng mga nagtataasang buildings, kahit papaano nararamdaman niyang sinasamahan parin siya ng mga ito habang punong-puno ng alinlangan sa isipan niya.

Mga ilang sandali pa ay bumangon na rin si Jeonghan sa pagkakahiga pagkatapos niyang ilipat na ang isipan sa kung ano pang dapat niyang mga ginagawa sa mga oras na ito.

Nang binuksan niya ang kanyang kwarto, isang malaking "Huh?" ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jeonghan. Hindi niya nakilala yung kwarto niya at sa pagaakalang mali ang nakikita niya ay napatigil muna siya bago tuluyang pumasok.

Parang binagyo yung kwarto ni Jeonghan; binagyo ng galit sa paglilinis. Nakasalansan lahat ng gamit niya pero sa maayos na paraan.

Hindi niya ganito iniwan yung kwarto sa pagkakatanda niya.

Sa patong-patong na deadlines at quizzes para sa review niya, ganon din nagkapatong-patong ang mga kalat sa kwarto. Wala na kasi siyang oras sa pagligpit pa ng mga 'to kaya pati ilalim ng unan niya may mga reviewers na nakasiksik.

Nakabukas na ang bintana at kurtina kaya may hangin na pumapasok sa kwarto niya. Hindi niya makilala yung kwarto niya dahil hindi niya mahanap yung amoy kulob na may halong amoy ng pabango niya.

Sa presko ng pakiramdam ngayon ni Jeonghan, humiga siya sa kama niya. _Ahhhh, ang sarap_. Bagong palit din lahat ng kobre kama niya pati na rin kumot niya, amoy fabcon, kaya 'tila iniimbita siya neto na pumikit at managinip na lang.

Nagising si Jeonghan na "Shit" ang unang bukambibig niya sa umaga. Mga sampung beses niya itong pinaulit-ulit habang bumabangon siya.

Lumabas si Jeonghan ng kanyang kwarto nang may problemadong mukha na halos paiyak na agad kahit kakagising pa lamang.

Nasa dining table si Joshua, nagaalmusal at nakaayos nang nilingon niya ang kakalabas lang ng kwarto na si Jeonghan. "Okay ka lang?", agad ang natanong niya nang makita ang mukha ng nobyo.

"Anong nangyare, Han? Ba't nagmamadali ka? Wala ka namang pasok diba?"

Tumayo si Joshua sa kinauupuan niya at inalalayan makaupo si Jeonghan patungo sa katabi niyang upuan sa lamesa.

"Ang bobo ko. Nakatulog ako kagabi." May halong panginginig ang boses ni Jeonghan.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

"I was supposed to study and tatapusin ko pa sana yung pinaulit sakin na nawawala kong plate." Hawak-hawak ni Jeonghan ang kanyang mukha at napakayuko na lang habang nagsisisi.

"You'll finish it, Han. Don't worry too much." Inakbayan ni Joshua ang katabi at pinisil-pisil ang gilid ng braso nito para mailabas ang kaba ni Jeonghan. "Have some breakfast first tapos ituloy mo yung tatapusin mo and then start studying."

Iniangat na ni Jeonghan ang ulo nang makakalma na siya nang bahagya at saka tinignan si Joshua para mag-iwan ng pilit na ngiti.

Habang nakain si Jeonghan ay saka niya napansin na nakabihis ang kasama. "May pasok ka ulit ngayong Sabado?"

"Yes, meron ulit eh."

"Last week meron din diba? 'Di pa kayo tapos sa project niyo?

"Hindi pa and also sakin iniwan ni Cheol yung current project niya since pinag-start siya agad nung client niya sa 6 units niya."

"Ah, kaya pala you look tired palagi. Have some rest ha?"

"Yes, I will. You too, have some rest."

Nauna nang natapos kumain si Joshua kaya agad siyang tumayo at iniligpit ang kanyang pinagkainan. "Han, alis na 'ko.", hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Jeonghan at saka kinuha ang mga gamit.

"Okay, ingat."

Tahimik ang lahat sa opisina nang may gumimbala sa focus ni Joshua sa desk niya, may lumilipad na papel sa harapan niya.

Ayaw niya sana pansinin nang naging sunod-sunod ang bato sa kanya neto. Tumayo si Joshua at naglakad papunta sa katapat niyang lamesa. "Cheol", akmang sasakalin niya na ang kaibigan.

"Sunget amp."

"Tanga parang bata nambabato ng papel." Umupo si Joshua sa tabi ng kaibigan, buti na lang may extrang upuan dahil walang pasok ang iba nilang kasamahan.

"Ang busy mo kasi 'di manlang mag-aksaya ng laway."

"Gago, sino may kasalanan? Iniwanan mo ba naman ako ng ganito kadaming trabaho."

"Sino ba kasi nagsabi sa'yo kunin mo? Hinay-hinay lang Shua sa trabaho. Para kang may hinahabol eh."

"Wala ka don, Cheol."

"'Wag mong sabihin 'di ka parin tapos kay Mingyu? May jowa na raw 'yon balita ko kay Chan."

"May balita ka parin sa school?"

"Oo naman no, syempre, kinakamusta ko parin naman si Jihoon from time-to-time kahit na nagaabang ako dito. Pati duh may gc tayo gago. And another duh, ‘don nagaaral jowa mo bakit wala kang balita?"

"No time for phone, Cheol."

"Ewan ko sa'yo, ayaw mo lang kasi andon si Mingyu."

"Shut up, Cheol." Inirapan na lang ni Joshua ang kaibigan at nagtitingin na lang sa mga magazines na na-feature ang mga gawa nila.

May hinahabol nga ba si Joshua? Simula kasi nang may pumasok na Mingyu bilang manliligaw ni Jeonghan parang pakiramdam niya lagi na siyang may kakompetensya.

Payapang nakain ng agahan noon sila Joshua at Jeonghan nang ikwinento ni Jeonghan ang ibang trato na sa kanya ni Mingyu.

Alam naman nilang dalawa kung gaano kalambing talaga ang binata na 'yon dahil kahit sino naman sa kanila ay trinatrato itong parang baby. Baby boy nila si Mingyu eh.

Ang payapang almusal ay naging mas mainit sa kapeng iniinom ni Joshua nang binanggit ni Jeonghan na nagtanong si Mingyu na pwede ba siyang ligawan nito.

"Kuya Han, gusto na ata kita. Pwede mo ba akong bigyan ng chance?"

Gigil na gigil si Joshua habang binabasa ang text na ito ni Mingyu sa cellphone ni Jeonghan. Gusto niya na sanang ibato sa bintana kaso tinuloy niya muna ang pagbabasa.

"Mingyu. Alam mo naman diba? Kami ng Kuya Joshua mo at mahal ko siya."

"Ha? Kuya akala ko wala na kayo? Kalat na 'yon sa campus, wala na raw kasing nakakakita sainyo na magkasama."

"Kami parin, Gyu. Kami parin ni Joshua. Hindi porket hindi niyo kami nakikitang magkasama eh wala na kami."

"Hindi ako naniniwala Kuya."

Sa tigas nga ng bungo ni Mingyu ay hindi siya nagpaawat sa mga sinasabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya. Patuloy itong nagbibigay ng mga pagkain sa klase ni Jeonghan at kung minsan ay nagpupumilit pang ihatid si Jeonghan pauwi sa condo nila ni Joshua.

Dalawang suntok lang pala makakapagpatigil noon kay Mingyu edi sana una palang ginawa na agad ni Joshua.

Nang hindi matinag si Mingyu at hindi madala sa pakikipag-usap ni Jeonghan sa kanya, si Joshua na ang umaksyon. Kahit hindi niya ugaling mag-absent sa trabaho para manugod at mang-away ng isang kaibigan, ginawa niya.

"Ano bang meron sa'yo, Kuya Joshua? Hindi mo ngang magawang sunduin o ihatid si Kuya Han. May kotse ako. Mas mayaman ako. Asawa nga naaagaw, boyfriend pa kaya?"

Wala sa plano ni Joshua yung pangalawa niyang suntok kaso nang nagsalita ulit si Mingyu hindi niya na napigilan yung kamao niya na dumikit muli sa panga ni Mingyu.

Tinapos ito ni Joshua ng isang "Mingyu, umayos ka."

Humingi naman ng tawad si Mingyu sa dalawa kahit mas natagalan nga lang yung para kay Joshua. Masinsinang pakikipag-usap pa ang binigay ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu na para bang sinesermonan siya ng tatay niya.

Tinanggap naman ni Joshua yung sorry galing kay Mingyu pero kahit dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas ay bitbit niya padin ang mga salita ni Mingyu.

Para bang kailangan niyang galingan dahil palaging may nakaabang para sa posisyon niya.

Natigil ang pag-iisip ni Joshua nang muli nang magsalita si Seungcheol. "Gutom na 'ko pre. San tayo kain? Or may baon ka ulit from Jeonghan?"

"Wala 'kong baon. Tara sa labas."

"Ba't 'di ka pinagluto?"

"He didn't have to naman. Busy din siya."

"Ay oo nga pala, finals na nila sabi sakin ni Jihoon."

"Ah kaya pala."

"'Di mo alam??"

"Hindi?"

"Pre, graduation na nila Jeonghan in two weeks. 'Di mo nakalimutan diba?"

"Ohh? Cheol... Hindi?"

"Joshua, okay lang ba kayo?"

Etong tanong na yata ang pinakaayaw marinig ni Joshua sa ngayon. Kung bakit? Ito ay dahil alam niyang walang kasiguraduhan sa kung anumang isasagot niya.

"Hindi ko alam, Cheol. Ewan. Sobrang busy lang kami siguro pareho."

"Hay."

Ginaya na lang ni Joshua ang ginawa ng kaibigan pero mas malalim na buntong-hininga ang lumabas sa kanya.

Tumayo na lang si Joshua at niyaya si Seungcheol na kumain na para mabalin ang usapan sa iba. "Tara na, kain na tayo."

"Tara."

Nang patayo na si Seungcheol ay may mahina itong mga salita na lumabas sa bibig niya, "Why don't the two of you take a break muna?"

"Ah." lang ang nasabi ni Joshua. At nagsimula nang maglakad ang dalawa palabas ng kanilang opisina.

_Why don't the two of you take a break muna?_

Malalim na ang gabi nang hindi namamalayan ni Jeonghan. Nakakulong lang kasi siya sa kwarto niya, kaharap ang lahat ng kailangan niyang aralin.

Napansin niya na lang na 10:30 na pala nang may natanggap siyang text mula kay Joshua. Saka niya lang naaalala na ‘'di pa pala ito nakakauwi.

"Han, I'll stay at the office for the night. Kailangan ko talagang matapos 'tong project as soon as possible eh."

"It's fine. Hindi kumportable jan so tomorrow magpahinga ka na lang dito."

"Yes, I will. Magpahinga ka rin jan. Good night."

"Matulog ka na rin muna, Shua. Good night."

Dumating ang umaga na pareho silang may dalawang oras lang na tulog. Tinuloy ni Jeonghan yung plates na sa wakas ay malapit niya na talagang matapos dahil onting details na lang idadagdag niya. Nagpalapag na rin si Joshua ng kanyang final draft para sa isa sa mga apat niya pang projects.

Natapos ang araw na parang may inuwing bato si Jeonghan sa bigat ng dinadala niya. _Dalawang araw na lang._

"Kuya Han, ingat!"

Namalayan na lang ni Jeonghan na nasa terminal na pala sila ngayon. Pasakay na si Chan ng taxi at siya naman ay kaunting lakad na lang sa kanilang unit ni Joshua.

"Chan, sige hintayin na kita makasakay." Tingin ni Jeonghan sa kinakapatid.

"Sige, Kuya. Salamat. 'Wag ka na masyadong magalala, Kuya. This week mababawasan na 'yang mga bitbit mo." Wari'y nababasa ni Chan ang mukha ng Kuya niya na halatang punong-puno ng kaba.

"Salamat, Chan."

"'Wag ka na masyadong malungkot, Kuya. After neto diba magce-celebrate talaga tayo!" Ang liwanag ng mukha ni Chan, parang walang pangamba na nararamdaman.

"Ah, oo naman. Sa resort niyo diba?"

"Yes, Kuya. Kasama lahat ha, never pa tayong hindi na-kumpleto kaya kailangan matuloy natin yung streak."

"Huy!!!"

Sabay na napalingon si Jeonghan at Chan sa isang pamilyar na boses at ngayon ay may tatlong lalaking tumatakbo na papunta sa direksyon nila. "Kuya Soons!!!!!!"

Mahigpit na niyakap ni Chan si Soonyoung nang dumerecho ito ng takbo sa kanya. Si Soonyoung at Chan yung palaging magkasama dati lalo na sumasali sila sa mga dance competition.

Habang si Chan at Soonyoung ang nasa entablado, nandon palagi si Seokmin sa gilid, harap, o likod na palaging nakasuporta. Kahit ngayon, habang yakap-yakap ni Soonyoung si Chan, nasa gilid si Seokmin na ngiti sa dalawa.

Siniko ni Jeonghan si Seokmin, "Seok, ano sila lang?"

Natawa si Seokmin at hinila si Jeonghan para yakapin. "Kuya Jeonghan, naguusap tayo sa text at gc. Hahahaha."

Bago pa bumitiw ang apat, agad nang sumali si Seungcheol at pinagdikit sila. "Ako rin!" Nakangusong nagsalita at saka silang lahat ay tumawa.

"Hahatid ko lang sana si Chan pasakay ng taxi. Kayo, san lakad niyo?", pabalik na tanong niya kay Seungcheol.

"Bili lang sana kami coffee."

"Dito talaga kayo Kuya bibili sa tapat ng univ, Kuya Cheol? Ang layo rin ng nilakad niyo ha.", nagtatakang tanong ni Chan.

"Ah, may meeting kasi kami nila Seokmin kasama yung team ni Seungcheol. So, ayun, si Cheol namiss niya raw yung coffee dito."

"Kape ba talaga pinunta mo Cheol?" Pangaasar ni Jeonghan na tinitignan si Seungcheol habang nakataas ang isa niyang kilay.

"Dadalhan ko rin sana kasi si Ji ng coffee. Finals niyo diba, para sana 'di siya antukin."

"Ang lakas mo talaga Kuya Cheol!" Inapiran ni Chan si Cheol na para bang hangang-hanga ito sa Kuya niya. "San pala si Kuya Shua? Miss ko na number 1 Kuya ko!"

"Chan, andito ako?", sambit ni Jeonghan sa katabi niya.

"Ako rin?", nakapamewang si Soonyoung sa nasabi ni Chan.

"Andito kami, Chan??" Natawa na lang si Seokmin sa reaksyon nilang lahat. "Chan, si Hansol nasaan? Yung paborito kong kinakapatid?"

"Kuya Seok naman eh, nagbibiro lang. Sila Hansol inaasikaso yung exhibit nila, kasama niya sila Kuya Gyu at Hao. Pero syempre, jowa duties, andon na rin panigurado sila Seungkwan, Kuya Won, at Kuya Jun."

Pinatapos muna ni Jeonghan si Chan magsalita at saka inulit ang tanong ng nakababata, "Si Shua?"

"Ah, ayun. 'Di siya kasama sa meeting eh. Overtime nanaman siguro kasi ang daming demand ni client. Hindi nga namin makasama kahit lumabas kumain eh."

"At sino may kasalanan?"

"Soons, yung client. Hindi ako."

"Kuya Cheol naman eh." Rinig ni Jeonghan ang lungkot sa tono sa boses ni Chan. Miss na miss na rin neto makahanap ng kakampi kapag inaasar siya nila Seungkwan at Hansol. Kay Joshua 'to agad tatakbo dahil alam niyang bebenta yung mga biro niya dito.

Maintindihin na tao ni Joshua kaya naman mabilis makahanap ng kakampi sa kanya. Miss na miss na rin ni Jeonghan yung kakampi niya na hindi niya hinahayaang iparamdam na nag-iisa siya.

Nang may dumating nang taxi ay sumakay na rin si Chan. Si Jeonghan ang natira kasama ng tatlo. Napatagal pa nga silang magbabye kay Chan dahil pinaulit-ulit nito sa kanila na siguraduhing makakapunta sa graduation celebration niya.

Naglalakad sila ngayon pabalik sa may university para sa kape ni Jihoon. Hindi na nagreklamo si Jeonghan dahil naisip niyang kailangan niya rin naman ng kape para mamaya. Isang gabi nanaman na bawal matulog.

Nang nakarating sila sa coffee shop ay saktong andoon na rin pala si Jihoon.

Kung makikita lang ni Chan si Seungcheol ngayon, babawiin niya na sinabihan niya ito ng, “ _Ang lakas mo talaga Kuya Cheol_ ”.

Parang naputulan ito ng dila at hirap na hirap magsalita sa tabi ni Jihoon. Kala mo hindi gabi-gabing vini-videocall ni Seungcheol.

Habang naghihintay ng in-order nila, nakaupo sila sa lamesa katapat ng counter. Hindi rin kasi pwedeng magtagal sila Soonyoung at Seokmin dahil kailangan pa nilang bumalik sa office. Si Jeonghan at Jihoon naman ay kailangan makauwi nang maaga para maglaan ng oras sa pag-aaral.

"So.."

"So?", paguulit ni Jeonghan nang sa kanya nakatuon ang atensyon ng lahat. Para bang napapaligiran siya ng mga mukha nang isa-isa nilang nilapit ang mga mukha kay Jeonghan, lahat naghihintay ng sasabihin niya.

"Kamusta?", si Seokmin na ang nag-umpisa.

"Ako, okay lang." Alam na ni Jeonghan ang tinutukoy ng mga ito. Ramdam niyang may alam na sila kung ano ba ang nangyayari.

"Kayo, Kuya Han. Kayo ni Joshua.", hindi na natiis ni Soonyoung.

"Hindi ko alam." Matipid na sagot ni Jeonghan.

Doon sigurado si Jeonghan sa sagot na 'yon, "Hindi ko alam." Totoo naman na hindi niya talaga alam kung kamusta sila. Hindi na sila nalabas ni Joshua. Hindi sila naguusap nang maayos. Hindi na rin makapag-abot ng oras kahit nasa iisang tinitirhan lang sila.

Hindi niya alam kung okay pa ba sila.

Walang nagsalita sa kanilang lahat at si Jihoon ang bumasag ng katahimikan na ito. "Bakit?"

Parang nagulat si Jeonghan sa isang salita na inilabas ni Jihoon. "Bakit ano?"

"Bakit hindi mo alamin."

Hindi tanong ang ibinigay sa kanya ni Jihoon, marahil sa inaasahan niya na tanong ay, "Bakit hindi mo alam?" Dito, may maisasagot pa siya kahit papaano.

Pero ang binigay ni Jihoon ay parang sagot na agad. _Bakit nga ba hindi niya alamin kung kamusta sila?_

"Kuya Cheol, lagi mong kasama si Kuya Joshua diba. Tinanong mo na siya panigurado."

"Oo, Seok. Pareho sila ng sinagot. Hindi niya rin alam."

Pareho sila ng kasagutan pero maaring silang dalawa na ang hindi na magkapareho.

Lumingon si Jihoon sa katabi niya na parang may ikinakakakaba siyang mangyari, "Anong sinabi mo?"

Halos manginig sila sa gulat nang saktong tumunog ang buzzer na nasa lamesa. Nauna nang tumayo si Jeonghan para kunin ang order nila at sumunod na rin ang iba.

Nauna na si Jeonghan maglakad dahil magkakaiba naman sila ng dadaanan kaya siya na ang naunang nagpaalam.

"Cheol, anong sinabi mo?" Napatigil na lamang si Jeonghan nang narinig niyang nagsalita si Jihoon. Papalayo na ito sa kabilang direksyon pero naririnig niya padin nang malinaw.

Silang lahat nagaabang, pati na rin si Jeonghan. Hindi alam ni Jeonghan bakit natatakot si Jeonghan sa sasabihin ni Seungcheol.

Kaibigan niya naman ito diba? Hindi niya naman hahayaan na tuluyan hindi maayos kung anuman nangyari sa kanila ni Joshua.

" **They should take a break.** "

Oh.

Kusa na lamang gumalaw ang mga paa ni Jeonghan at naglakad na patungo sa condo nila. Bitbit niya ang kape na dapat sana ay sa dorm niya pa iinumin ngunit hindi niya namalayan na naubos niya na pala agad.

Lalo lang siyang kinakabahan. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Nagsasabay-sabay ang lahat sa isip ni Jeonghan. Umiikot na ang paligid at lumalabo na ang lahat ng kanyang nakikita.

Bago pa siya makaakyat sa condo, hindi na kinaya ng tuhod niya at naramdaman na lang ni Jeonghan na may nakakapit na braso niya.


	3. Chapter 3

Dahan-dahan inimulat ni Jeonghan ang kanyang mata at ang bumungad sa kanya ay ang matinding sakit ng ulo.

Inialis niya ang tingin sa kisame at patuloy na ginalaw ang mata. Para siyang nasa pamilyar na lugar ngunit hindi niya maaalala kung kailan siya huling nanatili rito. Iniayos niya ang sarili at umupo nang saktong bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto. "Shua."

"Han. Kamusta nararamdaman mo?"

"Masakit padin ulo." Hawak-hawak ni Jeonghan ang kanyang ulo na tila'y bigat na bigat ito sa sakit kaya inaalalayan ng dalawang kamay niya.

Iginilid muna ni Joshua ang bitbit na lugaw at tubig sa lamesa sa tabi ng kama para umupo sa tabi ni Jeonghan. Marahan iniangat ang ulo ni Jeonghan at hinawi ang buhok nito.

"Here, eat this. You have been so tired, Jeonghan. You almost passed out sa labas."

Hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Joshua sa halong kaba, inis, at pagaalala kay Jeonghan. Wala na rin namang masabi si Jeonghan dahil sa panghihina parin sa nangyari kanina.

Iniabot ni Joshua ang kamay ni Jeonghan saka ipinatong sa kanyang mga hita para itago ito sa maiinit niyang kamay. Nang naramdaman ni Joshua kung gaano kalamig ang hawak nito sa kanya, napayuko na lamang siya at ipinatong ang ulo sa magkahawak nilang kamay.

Napapikit siya sa sakit. Gusto niya na lang ipikit ang mga mata niya at manatili na lang nakahawak sa kamay ni Jeonghan. Kung pwede lang ay hindi niya na bibitawan ito.

"Han, I'm sorry."

Nakakapanlumo marinig ang boses ni Joshua lalo na kapag sinasambit niya ang katagang iyon. Parang dinudurog nila pareho ang kung anumang binuo nilang magkasama.

Hindi sila madalas mag-away marahil naging matibay ang pundasyon nila. Maayos silang nagsimula at inunti-unti nilang binuo ang apat na taong relasyon na mayroon sila ngayon.

Halos kainggitan si Jeonghan at Joshua dahil sa tatag na kapit nila sa isa't isa. Kahit may dumating na ibang karakter sa kwento nila ay walang nagtagumpay para sirain sila, pero sa ngayon ay maaring hindi pala kailangan ng bagong karakter para hindi sila magkaintindihan. Dahil kahit si Jeonghan at Joshua na lang ang laman ng kwento, walang pagkakaintindihan sa pagitan nila.

Ipinatong ni Jeonghan ang ulo niya sa batok ni Joshua. Dahan-dahan niyang idinampi ang kanyang mga labi dito. Nagtama ang init ng katawan ni Joshua sa lamig ng mga labi ni Jeonghan ngunit walang ipinakita na reaksyon ang pareho.

Sa pananatili nila sa posisyon na iyon, narinig na lang ni Jeonghan ang maliliit na hikbi ng isa at halatang pilit pinipigil na huwag lakasan ang mga iyak.

Mabigat ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa kung saan ang mga iyak lang makapaglalabas. Wala nang salita ang kailangan dahil nariyan na ang mga luha para sabihin na masakit na pala.

Habang humihigpit ang kapit nila sa kamay ng isa't isa ay kasabay nito ang agos ng mga luha. Sa tahimik na kwarto na puno ng tawanan noon, ngayon ay napapaligiran ng paghikbi.

Nang makakalma na ang pareho, bumitiw na sila sa hawak. Iniabot niya ang mukha ni Jeonghan saka nito pinunasan nang marahan at nag-iwan ng isang halik sa noo nito.

"Stay here. Dito ka na matulog sa kwarto para mas kumportable ka."

"Baka maistorbo kita matulog, magaaral pa 'ko."

"Don't worry, dito ka na matulog and sa kwarto mo na lang ako."

"Pwede naman akong lumipat na lang, Shua."

"'Wag na. Mas makakapag-pahinga ka dito."

"Sige. Thanks."

Nang patayo na si Joshua, ipinatong niya ang dinalang pagkain sa kama para kay Jeonghan. "Okay na, Shua. Have some rest na."

Nag-iwan ng ngiti si Joshua at saka naglakad papuntang pinto. Bago buksan ang pinto ay lumingon ito kay Jeonghan na pinapanuod siya palabas. "Good night, Jeonghan. Let's have some rest."

_Let's have some rest._

Mabilis natapos ang linggo ngunit hindi kasing bilis matapos ang isang araw. Noong isang linggo ay nagrereklamo pa si Chan sa haba ng oras na kailangan nilang hintayin para masundo si Seungkwan. Nagpasama si Hansol sa kanya na sunduin si Seungkwan nang natapos ang exam nila bago pa mag-tanghali pero ang labas ni Seungkwan ay alas-kwatro pa. Wala na lang nagawa ang binata kundi samahan si Hansol.

Sa kabilang banda, sa bilis ng isang linggo ay andito na sila sa San Juan, sa resort nila Chan.

Madali naman nakumpleto ni Chan ang barkada dahil wala namang nakatiis sa ka-cutean nito at lahat naman ay kating-kati na rin kumawala sa polusyon sa Manila.

Mabilis lang ang naging byahe nila lalo na't wala na silang iba pang dinaanan maliban na lang sa buko pie ni Seokmin. Kasabay ni Joshua sila Chan, Jihoon, at Soonyoung sa kotse ni Seungcheol. Hindi man nila kasama si Seokmin pero sa pangungulit ni Soonyoung ay nag-stopover pa sila para bilhan ng pagkain si Seokmin.

Sa isang sasakyan naman ay magkakasama sina Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Hansol, Minghao, at Jun. Dapat dito rin si Joshua sa van nila Hansol kaso ayaw mapahiwalay ni Chan sa Kuya Joshua niya kaya andon si Joshua kotse nila Chan at driver si Seungcheol.

May sariling dalang kotse naman si Mingyu at kasama niya si Wonwoo. Dahil sila rin ang pinakaonti, sila rin ang nauna sa resort nila Chan.

Kung bakit hindi magkasama si Jeonghan at Joshua, walang nakakaalam dahil wala rin nagtangkang magtanong nito sa dalawa. Ang alam lang nila ay hindi na sila naguusap mula nung halos himatayin si Jeonghan sa labas ng unit nila.

Kung ano pa ang ibang nangyari kela Jeonghan at Joshua, hindi ito alam ng iba at kahit pa silang dalawa ay hindi nila alam kung ano ang nangyari.

Kinabuksan nang natulog si Jeonghan ay nagising na lang siyang nakaalis na si Joshua. Late na rin nakauwi kinagabihan kaya nakakulong na si Jeonghan para sa huling exam niya.

Huling narinig na lang ni Jeonghan kay Joshua ay ang apat na salita na hirap siyang intidihin ngayon kung ano ang ibig sabihin.

Bago pa lamunin ng kaba si Jeonghan, may sumigaw na mula sa baba para tawagin silang lahat dahil kakain na raw.

Ibinababa ni Jeonghan ang dalawang paa na ipinatong niya sa railings sa may rooftop. Tumayo na siya at nag-unat muna bago magsimulang maglakad.

Pagbaba niya sa may dining area, siya na lang pala ang hinihintay ng mga kaibigan. May nakaliban na upuan sa tabi Joshua at doon siya umupo.

Nang nakaupo na siya ay nilingon siya ni Joshua at nginitian nang mabilis kaya agad din itong ibinalik ni Jeonghan. Ayaw niyang isipin na kung gaano awkward silang dalawa pero hindi niya rin mawari bakit nga ba sila hindi naguusap. O baka kasi wala na silang paguusapan?

Inaalalayan padin ni Joshua si Jeonghan at tinitignan paminsan-minsan. Inaabutan siya ng pagkain pero wala pading imik. Gustong maguluhan ni Jeonghan at isipin na lang buong araw kung dito na ba sila matatapos sa resort nila Chan, kung saan dito rin sila nagsimula.

Nagpatulong noon ni Joshua sa buong barkada at sila pa nga ang nauna sa resort ni Chan dahil sila na lang ni Jeonghan noon ang hinihintay. Muntikan pa nga silang maiwan ng bus.

Sa dami ng plinano ni Joshua, ang pinakamatino lang na nangyari noong araw na 'yon ay ang ipaalam kay Jeonghan na mahal niya ito.

Nangingig pa siyang kumanta ng "Maybe the Night" kaya tuwing napapanuod nila itong makakaibigan ay inuulan siya ng pangaasar habang ginagaya siya ng mga ito.

Nagsipagputukan ang mga lobo na hinabilin niya kela Seokmin at Soonyoung na palobohin. Sa tagal daw kasing dumating nila dumating eh nagpa-games na muna ang dalawa para may mapagawa sa kanilang mga kaibigan.

Nakatulog na rin ang magulang at lola ni Joshua pagkadating nila dahil gabing-gabi na sila nakarating.

Sa lahat ng kamalasan ng araw na iyon, tatlong salita lang pala ang aayos sa lahat ng nangyari sa gabi ni Joshua, " **Mahal din kita.** "

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Joshuji." Inulit-ulit pa nga ni Jeonghan sa tenga ni Joshua.

Hindi man magandang nagsimula ang araw ni Joshua ay kahit papaano, maganda itong natapos. Ang malalim na tulog sa piling ng minamahal na yata ang pinakamasarap na pahinga.

Si Jeonghan pala ang aayos sa masasamang araw ni Joshua.

Kung pagmamasdan silang lahat, nakakatuwang isipin na napagsama-sama sila ngayon ni Chan. Kahit sa dami ng nangyari, finally eto na, they get to be with each other once again.

Naging busy man ang lahat with all the deadlines they have to meet in their own lives. Yet, no matter how busy they were, kahit papaano they get to be on the same table. It's like a feast. The table is filled with food, laughter, loud noises, and catching up stories.

Bidang-bida ang mga kwento ni Seungcheol on how he got the deal with his client that he get to design 6 units. Manghang-mangha ang mga nakababata kaya naman tuwang-tuwa ito lalo. Hindi na inasar ni Joshua si Seungcheol at hinayaan na lang ito.

Si Mingyu naman, ipinagmamalaki niya na marunong na siyang mag-jeep ngayon at kahit pa pag-abutin siya ng bayad ay okay lang daw ito sa kanya. Yung dating Mingyu na mahangin na sinuntok ni Joshua? Hindi nila makita dahil sa bagong kasintahan ni Mingyu ngayon, si Wonwoo.

Buti na lang mahaba ang pasensya ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu dahil ilang beses na pala itong kinukulit ni Mingyu. Tahimik lang ito at hindi katulad ni Mingyu na umaani ng papuri lagi sa mga tao. "Nakahanap ka ng katapat mo, Gyu.", tinapos ni Seungkwan ang kwento ni Mingyu.

The whole picture right now seems like they were all students again, picture lang talaga 'wag nang pakinggan mga kwento kasi may work-related stories. Students celebrating their hearts out.

Celebration na may kasamang pangangamba para kay Jeonghan at Joshua.

Pagkatapos kumain ng lahat ay naghiwa-hiwalay na muna sila. Mga tatlong oras din silang naghapunan at nagkwentuhan kaya ipinagpabukas na lang nila ang pagligo sa dagat at paglilibot-libot sa resort.

Imbis na pumasok at mamili ng kwarto, naglakad na lang si Jeonghan papunta sa nag-iisang floating cottage. Paupo na siya sa may duyan nang may narinig siyang mga yapak kaya nilingon niya agad.

"Uy, Seok."

"Kuya Han, sama ako." Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung nagtatanong ba ito o nagsasabi kaya umusod na lamang siya at tinapik ang niliban na pwesto.

May dala-dala itong box ng buko pie at inalok ito kay Jeonghan. "'Di ka pa busog, Seok? May dessert ulit. Hahahahaha"

"Kuya, buko pie 'to eh! Baka masira kapag 'di ko kinain agad. Sayang, paborito ko pa man din." Nakangusong sumagot ito kay Jeonghan habang inaabot ang box na tinanggihan ni Jeonghan dahil busog na rin naman talaga siya sa dami ng nilagay ni Joshua sa plato niya.

"Alin paborito mo? Yung buko pie o nagbigay?"

Sabay na tumawa ang dalawa habang hawak-hawak ni Seokmin ang pangalawang slice ng buko pie. "Hmm. Kuya Han, pwede both? Masarap yung buko pie at mukha ring mas-"

Bago pa tapusin ni Seokmin ang sinasabi ay namura na ito ng kasama. "Gago. Umamin muna kayo sa isa't isa. Laging mukhang kayo pero 'di niyo naman klina-klaro kung ano ba talaga kayo."

"W-o-w." Sinamaan na lang ni Seokmin ng tingin si Jeonghan dahil sa sinabi. Wala siyang masagot na dahilan dahil totoo naman ito. "Alam mo Kuya Jeonghan, inaalok ka na nga lang ng buko pie namemersonal ka pa. Wala kang kwenta."

"Weh?"

"Hmp. Oh kunin mo na 'tong isang buko pie 'wag mo na tanggihan."

Nang kinuha ni Jeonghan ang inaalok ng kaibigan, nagsalita ulit si Seokmin. "Gusto ko nang linawan kay Soons."

Hindi nagsalita si Jeonghan at hinayaan magpatuloy magsalita si Seokmin.

"Gusto ko naman talaga siya. Ilang beses ko na ata nasabi sa'yo, Kuya Han. Gustong-gusto ko si Soonyoung." Nakatitig na lang ito sa malayo, minamasdan ang kalmadong dagat. "Pero pakiramdam ko hanggang best friends lang talaga kami."

"Gago."

"Ulit?"

"Oo, Seok. Gago ka for the 3rd time ‘to. Best friends? Seok, kitang-kita na gusto ka rin ni Soonyoung. Anong kinakatakot mo?"

"Baka hindi niya pala talaga ako gusto?"

"Seokmin."

Sinundan na lang ni Jeonghan ang tingin ni Seokmin. Nilunod ang sarili sa lalim ng iniisip habang naka-direkta ang mga mata sa dagat.

"Kamusta kayo ni Kuya Joshua?"

"Wala akong masasagot jan. Kung kamusta ako baka meron pa akong sagot."

"Edi kamusta ka?"

"Kinakabahan. Baka matapos na. Baka tapusin niya na."

"Hahayaan mong tapusin niya?"

"Seokmin. Mahal ko si Joshua. Walang araw na hindi ko siya minahal. At hindi, ayokong matapos."

"Hindi padin kayo naguusap."

"Natatakot ako eh. Baka kapag kausapin niya ako, ayun na rin yung huli. Okay nang hindi kami naguusap basta kami padin kesa mag-usap kami tapos mawawala na kami."

Malalim. Malalim na buntong hininga ang inilabas ni Seokmin. Ang mga mata nila pareho ay hindi padin umaalis sa kalagitnaan ng kumikinang na dagat dahil sa liwanag ng mga bituin.

Parehong puno ng walang kasiguraduhan ang isipan ng dalawa. Hindi malaman kung matatapos ba ang pagkakaibigan ni Seokmin at Soonyoung. Hindi malaman kung matatapos ba ang relasyon ni Jeonghan at Joshua.

Kung pwede lang itapon na lang sa dagat at lunurin ang lahat ng mga alinlangan na 'to...


	4. Chapter 4

Nagising si Soonyoung, iniwan na siya ng may-ari ng kabilang kama. Sinilip niya ang kama sa tabi nito. _Andito pa si Chan._

Tumayo ito at naglakad paakyat sa may rooftop para makita ang mas malawak na view ng dagat. Habang naguunat-unat si Soonyoung ay may narinig itong naguusap.

"Yes, ma. One month siguro. Or more?"

"Uh-hmm."

"No, 'wag na kayong mag-prepare masyado. Ako na lang."

"Okay."

"Sige, Ma. I'll see you. Love you too."

"Kuya Shua."

"Oh, Soons. Good morning!"

"Mama mo yung nasa phone."

"Ah, yes."

Umupo na si Joshua at sumunod naman si Soonyoung na katapat niya.

"Uwi ka sainyo?"

"Yup. For a month siguro."

"What?! Why? Pano work mo?" Gulat na gulat si Soonyoung na para bang ginising ulit siya sa mahimbing niyang tulog.

"I'll be staying at home for a month. Regarding sa work, tapos ko na yung iniwan sakin ni Seungcheol. I won't be accepting clients muna, I'll focus on my design if I'd like to, pero I want to take a break for a short while."

_Fuck._ Gising na gising talaga si Soonyoung ngayon. Para siyang binuhusan ng tubig sa sinasabi ni Joshua.

_No to designing muna? Staying at home sa province? Taking a break? Makikipaghiwalay na siya kay Kuya Han?_

Sa dami ng tanong na gustong tanungin ni Soonyoung, natahimik na lang siya. Patayo na si Joshua nang naalimpungatan ang isa. "Soons, magkakape muna ako. Ikaw ba?"

"Ha?? Ah sige, ikaw na lang sunod ako."

Nang nakaalis si Joshua, bumaba na rin siya agad at dumeretcho sa kwarto nila Seokmin. Roommates si Seokmin at Jeonghan kaya ang ginawa niya ay hinila niya na lang ito palabas ng kwarto.

Kumukunot-kunot pa ang mata ni Seokmin habang kinakaladkad ito ni Soonyoung. Nang matigil na sila at nakarating sa labas kung saan napakalakas ng sinag ng araw kaya pareho silang halos nakapikit.

"Seok!!" Inaalog-alog ni Soonyoung ang kasama.

Tinanggal ni Seokmin ang hawak sa kanya ni Soonyoung dahil mahihilo ata siya imbis na magising. Hinawakan na lang siya ng Soonyoung sa magkabila niyang braso. "Oh! Ano!!!"

"Si Kuya Jeonghan at Kuya Joshua!!! Maghihiwalay na sila!!!!!"

"GAGO??" Ang mga mata ni Seokmin na nakapikit pa habang nakaharap kay Soonyoung ay bigla na lang nagsimulutan. Dilat na dilat na ito ngayon at pinaulit kay Soonyoung ang sinabi na inulit nga naman niya kaya napa-"gago" lang ulit si Seokmin.

Nang nakakalma ang dalawa ay umupo na muna sila sa may silong. "Seok, may gagawin ba tayo?"

"AHHHHHHH--"

May biglang lumitaw sa kanilang likuran at si Seungcheol pala ito. Naka-neon na damit na halatang kakagaling lang sa jogging dahil sa pawis nito.

Sa gulat ng dalawa ay napamura nanaman si Seokmin. Wala pang isang oras naka-tatlo mura na siya at mukhang madadagdagan pa nga.

"Anong gagawin niyo?", tanong ni Seungcheol nang umupo si sa gitna ng dalawa.

"Turuan kang manahimik, Cheol." May pag-irap si Soonyoung sa nasa kanan niya.

"Ano ngaaa?"

"Si Kuya Joshua.. Makikipaghiwalay na ata....." Mahinang sabi ni Seokmin dahil baka may makarining pang iba sa kanila. Sapat nang si Seungcheol lang ang may maingay na bunganga.

Bago pa gumawa ng ingay si Seungcheol ay pinagtulungan na ni Seokmin at Soonyoung takpan ang bibig nito. Kaya pagtanggal nila ay nakanganga lang ang kanilang kaibigan.

"Narinig ko kasi si Kuya Joshua kaninang umaga. Magsstay daw muna siya dito sa parents niya to take a break." Tahimik ang dalawa at pinapagpatuloy ang kwento ni Soonyoung.

"Ayun, for a month. Eh anong meaning non diba? Dito siya magmomove on sa probinsya."

"Hm.. oo?"

"Cheol, ikaw kasi eh sinabihan mong mag-take a break. Ikaw nag-suggest eh."

Parang gulat na gulat nanaman si Seungcheol at saka naalala ang sinabi sa kaibigan niya sa kanilang opisina. _“Why don't you take a break?”_

"Oh shit. Oo nga. Ako nga." Napahawak na lang siya sa noo na may problemadong mukha.

"Seok, may nabanggit ba sayo si Kuya Jeonghan kagabi? Diba kasama mo siya?"

"Wala. Ayun, natatakot nga raw siya na baka maghiwalay na sila dahil 'di nga sila naguusap."

Sa ngayon, pareho na silang tatlo ng posisyon- kaliwang kamay ay nasa noo at mga nakayuko. Parang mga pinagalitan.

Oo, papagalitan talaga sila ni Jihoon lalo na si Seungcheol kapag malaman niya ito. Kaya naman inunahan na ni Seungcheol. "'Wag niyong sasabihin kay Jihoon ha? Please? Please?"

"Haay. Oo na." Sagot ni Seokmin sa pagmamakaawa ni Seungcheol. "Anong gagawin natin?"

"Kausapin natin si Kuya Joshua? Baka ma-convince pa natin siya."

"Okay, sige Soons. Tulungan kita." Iniabot ni Seokmin ang kamay sa kaibigan para itayo ito at saka sila bumalik sa loob.

Maghahapon na ay hindi parin nila nakikita si Joshua. Hindi naman ganoon kalaki yung resort pero hindi nila mahagilap si Joshua, kundi puro si Jeonghan ang nakakasalubong nila. Pinipilit nilang huwag itong makasalubong dahil baka biglang maikwento nila ang nangyayari. Hindi pwedeng malaman ni Jeonghan na makikipaghiwalay na si Joshua.

Inabot na sila ng gabi kakahanap kay Joshua ngunit walang bakas nito ang nakita nila. Gusto na nga nilang magpatulong sa iba pa nilang kaibigan kaso magiging delikado ito para kay Seungcheol dahil malalaman ni Jihoon at delikadong malaman din ni Jeonghan.

Pagkatapos maghapunan ng magkakaibigan na hindi kasama si Joshua, may narinig sila sa labas at nakita ang mga nagkikislapang ilaw.

Ang daming bumabagabag sa isipan ni Jeonghan kaya nawalan na siya ng gana bigyan ng pansin kung ano mang pakulo ng mga kaibigan niya.

Sa buong araw na hindi pagpapakita si Joshua, nararamdaman niya na talaga. Lumalakas na ang pakiramdam niya na baka bigla na lang itong hindi na nga magpakita dahil ayaw na ni Joshua.

Maayos naman na nakasama niya ang iba pa nilang kaibigan ngayong araw pero halatang iniiwasan siya nila Seokmin, Soonyoung, at Seungcheol sa hindi niya malaman na dahilan. Dumagdag pa sa pag-iisip niya kay Joshua, yung tatlo.

Sumunod na lang din si Jeonghan sa labas at umupo sa buhangin. Malayo sa iba nilang mga kaibigan; tama lang siguro siya naman ang lumayo sa mga ito.

Hindi alintana ni Jeonghan ang ingay ng iba niyang kaibigan at hinayaan ang sarili na yakapin muna ang katahimikan. Tunog lamang ng mga alon ang pinapakinggan at pinagmamasdan niya ang anino ng buwan sa dagat.

_maybe the night_

_holds a little hope for us, dear_

_maybe we might want to settle down_

_just be near_

_stay together_

_here_

Nabulabog ang pag-iisip ni Jeonghan nang narinig niya nang malinaw ang kanta. Naging mas malinaw pa ito nang tuluyan niya itong pinakinggan at tama nga siya, si Joshua ang kumakanta.

Lumingon siya sa kung saan nanggagaling ang kumakanta at nakita si Joshua. Nakatingin lamang ito sa kanya at hindi inaalis ni Joshua ang mata kay Jeonghan habang patuloy sa pagkanta.

_we follow the pull of fate_

_into this moment_

_we follow the pull of fate_

_into this moment_

_moon has never glowed this color_

_hearts have never been this close_

_I've never been more certain_

_I will love you 'til we're old_

Nakayuko na lang si Jeonghan, itinatago ang sarili sa kanyang mga braso habang nakataas ang dalawang hita. Sa pagpatuloy ni kanta ni Joshua, kasabay nito ang pag-agos ng luha ni Jeonghan.

Tuloy-tuloy na tumutulo ang luha ni Jeonghan na para bang inipon niya ang lahat ng nito sa buong linggo.

Hindi niya na namalayan na natapos na ang kanta at lumapit na si Joshua sa kanyang tabi. Dahan-dahan itong umupo at tinawag siya sa kanyang pangalan, "Jeonghan."

Sa pagbanggit palang ni Joshua sa pangalan ni Jeonghan ay mas lalong sumakit ang dibdib niya at lumakas nanaman ang pag-iyak.

"Han." Iniangat na ni Joshua ang mukha ni Jeonghan at iniharap ito sa kanya.

Namumulang mga mata ang bumungad kay Joshua at malalakas na paghikbi. Hawak-hawak ni Jeonghan ang kanyang buhok kaya inialis din ito ni Joshua at saka hinawakan.

Hindi nila maitago ang lungkot na kanilang nararamdaman kaya hinila ni Joshua si Jeonghan at ikinulong ito sa mahigpit na yakap.

Kinubkob ni Jeonghan ang ulo sa dibdib ni Joshua, pinipilit na pigilan ang paghikbi.

Sa pagpatong ni ulo ni Joshua sa balikat ni Jeonghan ay bumuhos na rin ang lahat ng luha na pinipigil niya habang kumakanta.

Nanatili sila sa kanilang pwesto hanggang namalayan na lang nila na basa na ang kanilang mga damit sa lahat ng luha na nailabas nila ngayon. Hindi naman sila ganoon katagal magkayakap pero halos sapat na para matumbasan lahat ng araw na hindi sila naguusap.

Kung kahit ilang minuto lang na yakap, sapat na pala para tumbasan ang isang linggo na hindi paguusap.. sana ganon na lang. Sana naayos ng isang yakap lahat ng malalabong usapan.

Nang naghiwalay na sila at inayos ang kanilang upo nang magkatabi, pareho sila ng pwesto na hawak-hawak ang dalawang hita at nais itago ang ulo sa tuhod para yumuko.

Magiisang oras na rin sila sa kanilang pwesto at ang mga kasamahan nila ay natapos na sa pagkanta sa entabladong hinanda ni Joshua kanina. Lumalalim na ang gabi at lalong lumalamig ang paligid.

Nang iniangat ni Jeonghan ang ulo para tumingin sa kanyang harapan, naramdaman niya ang mga matang nakatitig lamang sa kanya. Sa bilog na bilog na mata ni Joshua ay nasisinagan ito ng liwanag ng buwan at tila kumikinang habang nakatingin lamang sa kanya.

Mukhang hindi ito nagulat nang lumingon sa kanya si Jeonghan, indikasyon na kanina pa siya nito tinitignan.

Nang walang inimik si Jeonghan, humarap na lang sila pareho sa dagat at pinagmasdan ang mahihinang alon ng kalmadong dagat.

"Jeonghan. I'd like to stay like this."

Gusto na lang iyuko ni Jeonghan ang ulo para umiyak na lang ulit. Para siyang dinudurog sa sinabi ni Joshua pero ang niya lang ginawa ay ang pumikit. Ipinikit niya lang ang mga mata, baka maibsan nito ang sakit na pwede pang dumagdag kapag nagsalita si Joshua.

"I'd like to stay like this with you for a long time, Jeonghan."

"What?!?" Biglang bumukas ang mahigpit na isinarang mga mata ni Jeonghan at humarap sa kanyang katabi na hindi inaalis ang tingin sa malayo.

"Joshua, if you're breaking up with me then say it already. Linawan mo na agad. Saktan mo na ako nang isang bagsakan para kung iiyak ako isang bagsakan na lang din."

Hindi maintindihan ni Jeonghan ang sinasabi nito. Mauubos na lang ata ang pasensya niya, hindi niya parin naiintindihan kung ano ba ang kahihinatnan nilang dalawa.

Sa puntong ito, liningon na siya ni Joshua. "Jeonghan, mahal kita."

"Ako rin!"

Hindi na maitago ni Jeonghan ang inis sa tono ng kanyang boses. "Ako rin, Joshua. Mahal kita! Ayokong makipag-hiwalay. Ayokong mawala tayo. Ayokong hindi ka makita kahit sa isang araw. Ayokong hindi tayo naguusap. Ayokong nagaaway tayo. Ano bang gusto mong sabihin kasi gulong-gulo na talaga ako??"

Kalmado parin si Joshua at iniabot ang kamay ni Jeonghan. Inilapit niya ito sa kanyang mukha at nilapatan ng halik sa palad nito at sa bawat daliri ni Jeonghan.

"I won't breakup with you, Yoon Jeonghan. I want us to be together for a long time. Ayoko ring hindi ka makikita bago matapos ang araw. Ayokong hindi tayo nagpapansinan. Ayokong na ng hindi tayo naguusap... Gusto kong maayos tayo. Let's stay in this place kahit for awhile muna. I want us to take a break from all the noise and stress."

"Tangina ka."

Nagulat si Joshua sa sinagot ni Jeonghan ngunit bago pa siya magsalita ay nakalapat na ang mga labi ni Jeonghan sa kanya. Ibinalik niya rin naman agad ang mga halik nito hanggang sa lumalim ang mga matatamis na halik na ito.

Tila nawala ang lamig na ihip ng hangin nang napalitan ito ng init ng katawan nang hinila ni Jeonghan si Joshua sa kanyang harapan at ikinandong ito sa kanyang mga hita.

Parang ang bawat halik ay bumabawi sa mga araw na hindi nila nakasama ang isa't isa; kayang-kaya punan ang lahat ng pananabik.

Bago pa tuluyang lumipad ang isipan ni Joshua habang tatanggalin na ni Jeonghan ang mga nakabutones niyang damit ay ikinalas niya na ang mga labi at nag-iwan ng tatlong mabibilis na halik.

"Will you, Jeonghan? Papayag ka bang mag-stay muna dito kasama ako?"

Hindi matiis ni Jeonghan halikan ang mas mapupulang labi ngayon ni Joshua na mabilis mamaga dahil sa matambok nitong hugis kaya isinara niya agad ang espasyo sa kanila nang halikan niya ulit ito nang mabilis. "Yes, Joshuji ko. I would love to take a break for myself and away from all the stress we had so we can grow stronger. Together."

Isang mahigpit na yakap ang ibinigay ni Joshua sa nobyo at ibinalik din naman ito agad ni Jeonghan. Malalaking ngiti ang naukit sa kanilang mga mukha nang sila ay nag-parte.

Nang makaupo na si Joshua ay isinandal ni Jeonghan ang kanyang ulo at hinayaan itong magpahinga mula sa nakakaubos na iyakan kani-kanina lang.

"Thank you, Jeonghan." Sinusuklay ni Joshua ang buhok ni Jeonghan at minamasahe ang nilalamig na batok dahil sa dala ng hangin.

"Thank you also, Joshua. For understanding us and still staying with me."

"It wasn't that easy for the both of us but we managed. I think yung hindi natin paguusap somehow helped para tapusin muna natin yung priorities natin sa buhay. And thank you that even after what happened, you still want to be with me."

Jeonghan just hummed with Joshua. Inaantok na siya sa pagod sa dami ng naramdaman niya sa isang buong araw. Pinapakinggan niya parin si Joshua at ngayon ay nalilinaw na ang dating malalabong bagay na pilit hindi pinaguusapan.

"Now, here we are. We deserve to rest and this is the rest that I wanted to, to be with you. Some days were tiring and we had to pause para malaman natin kung ano ba talaga at para saan ba talaga 'tong ginagawa natin."

"We paused but we still stayed, Joshuji. Honestly, I was filled with fear nung nalaman ko kay Cheol na you agreed to him to take a break. Natakot ako nang sobra. Baka in that break, you don't want me to be there. Maybe you would also like to take a break from me."

Nalulungkot si Joshua sa sinasabi ngayon ni Jeonghan kaso hindi niya ito masisi dahil talaga nga namang hindi naging malinaw ang lahat. Hinawakan niya ito sa braso at inilapit pa ang sarili kay Jeonghan, sapat na para hindi lamigin ito.

"I'm sorry to make you feel that. Nagkaroon ka ng doubts dahil sakin. Sorry kung hindi ko 'to inaayos agad. Sobrang thankful ako Jeonghan for loving me this much."

Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang kaliwang kamay ni Joshua na nagpapahinga sa mga buhangin para hawakan ito. Mahigpit na hinawakan ni Jeonghan at sa pagkakataon na ito ay hindi na siyang magaalinlangan na huwag bitawan ang mga kamay ni Joshua. Hinding-hindi niya gagawin 'yon.

"We also needed those time. Hindi ka umalis kahit mahirap na akong intindihin, Joshua. You love me also that much."

"I love you so much, Jeonghan. There is no other rest than by your side."

"I love you too, my Joshuji... I saw your wallet and you brought back our favorite film, that kept me holding on that we will patch things up."

Nilingon ni Joshua si Jeonghan at nakitang ipinikit na nito ang kanyang mga mata. Kahit sa liwanag lang ng buwan ay masisinagan ang payapang pagtulog ni Jeonghan, makikita rin ang maliit na ngiti sa labi nito. Mahimbing na tulog ang makukuha nila ngayon gabi.

"'Di talaga kayo sasabay samin bumalik, Kuya Shua?" Nakangusong nakayapos sa braso ni Joshua si Chan ngayon. Ayaw nanaman mahiwalay sa Kuya niya.

"You can stay dito sa resort niyo? Paiwan ka rin, gusto mo?"

Bago pa magliwanag ang mukha ni Chan ay siningitan na ni Jeonghan ng "Oops, bawal Chan. Babantayan mo condo namin diba?"

“Chan, babalik pa kami ng Kuya Jeonghan mo after a week. Graduation niyo na kaya.”

Inirapan na lang ni Chan si Jeonghan at hinila na ni Soonyoung si Chan. "Sige na, alis na kami. Papabili pa si Seokmin ng buko pie niya, papasalubong kila Tita."

"Ako? Ikaw may gustong bumili tayo para kila Mama kaya."

“Okay, to make sure lang. Hindi kayo magpapaiwan para mag-break ha?” Paglilinaw ni Seungkwan sa dalawa.

“Yes, hindi kami magbebreak. Walang magbebreak. May magiging mag-jowa pa nga ata.” Nginitian ng iba pa nilang kasama at binulungan si Seokmin ni Jeonghan. "No pressure ha pero it's your turn." At saka ito kinindatan.

May nakapamewang na katabi si Seungcheol at masama ang tingin dito. Kaya naman nakayuko lang si Seungcheol at saka nagsalita. "Joshua. Jeonghan. Sorry mga pre. Hindi kayo lalong nagkaintidihan dahil sa sinabi ko."

"It's not your fault, Cheol."

"It's his." Sumabat si Jihoon na masama parin ang tingin kay Seungcheol.

Natawa lang dito si Joshua at inakbayan ang kaibigan. "Don't worry that much. It was our fault kaya hindi kami nagkaintindihan."

"Sige na, Cheol. Lumayo ka na bago pa kita masapak." Tumawa na lang silang lahat kay Jeonghan habang nagpapaalam.

Sumakay ang kanilang mga kaibigan sa kanya-kanya nilang mga sasakyan at si Jeonghan at Joshua naman ay todo-todo ang kaway.

"Tara lakarin na lang natin papunta samin."

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Jeonghan sa sinabi ni Joshua at sinuntok ito sa kanyang tagiliran. "Seryoso? Kala ko ba papahinga, bakit papagurin mo na agad ako??"

"Seryoso... Tara sakay ka na sakin."

"Bwiset ka hahahaha."

A pause in our lives is sometimes what we need to keep us going. Mahirap ipagpatuloy ang relasyon kung saan pareho na kayong pagod. A small pause could hurt but pushing your limits would hurt more.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** i would be more than glad if you have finished this. nakakataba ng puso na may nagbasa ng sinulat ko at may nakaka-appreciate nito. sa prompter, salamat! i hope i was able to give justice to what you had in mind. i had a hard time writing this because this was the first filo fic i have written. thank you everyone! i hope i'd be able to make another fic! 💛


End file.
